listfandomcom-20200216-history
Mental Disturbances
abandon * aberrant * abnormality * agita * agitated * agitation * agony * amentia * amok * analgesia * angst * anguish * anomaly * anxiety * ape * apeshit * around the bend * at loose sends * at sea * at wit's end * attack * baffled * balmy * bananas * barmy * batty * bent * berserk * bewildered * bizarre * black out * blow one's mind * bonkers * brainsick * braking point * breakdown * broken * brooding * bugaboo * bundle of nerves * butterflied * cabin fever * catatonic * cold sweat * collapse * comatose * come to * compulsive * confounded * confused * conniption * consternation * crack up * cracked * crackpot * crazed * crazy * criminally insane * crisis * crumble * cuckoo * daffy * death wish * delirious * delirium * delusion * demented * dementia * demoniac * depression * deranged * despair * deviant * diabolical * disorientation * distracted * distraught * distress * disturbed * dither * dizzy * doldrums * dotty * eccentric * eccentricity * erratic * euphoria * fanatic * fantasy * fantods * fazed * feeble-minded * fit * flip * flip out * flipped * flustered * frantic * frazzled * freak * freak out * frenzied * frenzy * fruitcake * go ape * go mad * go to pieces * goofy * hallucination * have a screw loose * haywire * heebie-jeebies * homicidal * hysteria * hysterics * idiot * imbalanced * insane * insanity * instability * insufficiency * jangled * Jekyll and Hyde * jimjams * jitters * kamikaze * kook * kooky * lather * lobotomized * loco * loony * lose one's mind * lunacy * lunatic * mad * madman * madness * maladjusted * malcontent * maniac * manic * mental * mental illness * mixed-up * monte * moonstruck * moron * moronic * muddled * nervous breakdown * neurotic * non compos mentis * nut * nuts * nutter * nutty * obsessive * oddball * off * off one's head * off one's rocker * off-the-wall * on pins and needles * on tenterhooks * out of one's head * out of one's mind * out of one's tree * over the edge * overdrawn * overwrought * paroxysm * peculiar * perturbation * perverse * phobic * pixilated * possessed * potty * prostration * psycho * psychopath * psychopathic * psychosis * psychotic * queer * rabid * rage * rattled * raving * retarded * rocky * schizoid * schizy * screaming-meemies * screwy * shaken-up * shattered * shock * sick * sicko * slough of despond * sociopath * spell * spooked * stark raving mad * state * stressed-out * strung-out * stupor * swivet * tantrum * tizzy * touched * trance * trauma * turmoil * turn * twisted * twitter * unbalanced * unglued * unhinged * unsound * unstable * up the wall * wacko * wacky * weirdo * whacked-out * wigged out * willies * worked-up * zany * zoned